


Fear // Trust

by 55SPF



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Feelings, Fix-It, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, and that's okay!, but i think it could be there eventually if that makes sense, canon gay babes!, mainly just the one, that Gay Fear that all your friends will hate you if you come out, the ship is vague as hell, we love him before during and after learning that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55SPF/pseuds/55SPF
Summary: What if Juzo was given the character arc he deserves without sacrificing the plot of the show entirely? What if Juzo was allowed to be comfortable around his best friend / the love of his life? What ifA fix it in which Sakakura Juzo comes clean because he loves his best friend and would do anything to secure the man's dreams. Tried my hardest not to cheapen the Dangan Ronpa storyline; but also I summarized what I think would happen if this were the case. PLEASE talk to me about these two because wow.





	Fear // Trust

Juzo is frozen with fear. It's not just fear, but a deep seated and internalized disgust takes the forefront of his mind. Hatred at himself and the feelings he's had all these years. His love for Munakata always felt like something to be strong about, something personal. Even when the man is already infatuated with Chisa. This was something that he could control.

Now it's out of control. At least, that's how Junko made it seem. Juzo's been thrown to the edge of a cliff, and she steps on his hand with a cold, crushing heel. She's made her threats. She's gone. He swore he couldn't ever tell Kyosuke. Now, everything has to change. Now he has to weigh his own pride against the person he loves the most in the world.

Now, as he stands in Munakata's office, he stands, conflicted. No, he's made up his mind. He'll be damned if he crushes Munakata's future with this. That's his best friend. The man he loves. He doesn't deserve the lie that could change the future as drastically as Junko already has. He doesn't deserve any lies anymore.

"Munakata. It's important you know this." He starts. That's the first step. He's not visibly shaken, he appears rather calm. It's just terrifying. Munakata waved his hand to stop Juzo.

"Junko Enoshima is guilty. You've done your job well. we'll get her." Munakata is on his way out of the office, ready to command a full scale capture no doubt, but Juzo stops him. 

"Please just listen, Kyosuke. It's hard enough to say this as it is." He's looking at his friend dead in the eyes, not giving in this time. He's already ruined any chance of keeping his secret, he might as well be the one who tells Munakata. Fuck Junko. Fuck everything she stands for. And Munakata must see this in his eyes, because he stops. 

"What, then?" He asks, and Juzo nearly melts at the level of concern. He stands strong. No wavering. 

"I've been holding a secret from you, and she threatened me with it. It's best you hear from me, but it's not pleasant." He sees Kyosuke's eyebrow lift. He must be getting impatient, but he has no idea how hard this is.

"Kyosuke, there's something wrong with me. I'm not... This isn't something I ever thought I would have to tell you."

"Out with it, Sakakura, we don't have the whole day." He now demands. There's no way out of this. Sakakura's about to lose his best friend and the person he loves. He has to be stronger now.

"I'm att-" the words get caught in his throat. "I'm attracted to men." And just like that, it’s out. “I'm gay.”

No real reaction arises on Munakata’s face. Is he not completely caught off guard? Juzo wonders for a second, if he already knew. Then he speaks.

“I see.” Just two words which don't confirm any sort of acceptance or disgust. He's always been the type to not comment, and Juzo knows this but it kills him in this moment. Now isn't the time to be upset about this. Munakata's on his way out. 

“Don't let her twist you Kyosuke. You're the best of us.” Juzo calls out to him, still a bit wary of the situation. Munakata nods at him in response.

“I know.” And like that’ he’s gone. Juzo couldn’t bear to tell him the rest. Maybe Enoshima will, or maybe Munakata already knows. Either way, Sakakura can stand the hatred from him, so long as the dream of hope stays alive. What comes next may be unbearable, but worth it in the long run. 

* * *

Just like that, Enoshima’s gone. She wouldn’t let herself be taken down by Munakata that easily, so she set up her last known trap. She triggered The Worst, Most Despair-inducing Incident in the History of Mankind, and eventually died by Munakata’s blade. This was not before the 77th class was turned. They now sow despair into the Earth as if they’d nothing better to do. Months go by. Future Foundation is established and Munakata leads it, along with the 78th class’s assistance among the ranks. 

Time has gone by ridiculously fast, and all Juzo can hope is that he’s forgotten, or it didn’t matter enough in the grand scale of things. Of course, anytime he speaks with Munakata, it’s always about work. They never spoke much before, nothing has really changed. Sometimes, though, Juzo catches the sideways glance he’s given by Kyosuke. He knows it’s there. He feels watched. _Anxious._ And one day, when he gets the chance, he decides it’s time.

“Munakata. I can’t stop myself from asking, anymore.” He blurts out, not entirely having a plan. He was never the smartest, but at least the room was otherwise empty. He couldn’t dare doing this in front of anyone else, not even Chisa, who undoubtedly knew already. Juzo knows there’s no way that’d stay a secret between Kyosuke and himself. Nothing ever could.

“Sakakura.. Ask away.” His friend responds. It seems open enough to Juzo. Munakata’s sitting at his desk, but taking a micro break from his work for a sip of coffee. It’s amazing how much someone can work if they’re motivated. 

“She must have told you, didn’t she?” He asks, standing at attention in front of the desk. This isn’t a conversation he wants to have, really, This could end everything they have. Everything Juzo has. 

“Of course, I forgot. Take a seat Sakakura.” Munakata isn’t… cold, but his calmness is something to worry about. Sakakura is reluctant to sit through this, but he does as he’s told.

“I don’t know if I can handle this conversation, Munakata..” He’s trying to be honest. And trying to have the strength to let go of the anxiety it’s causing.

“Why are you upset?” Munakata responds, raising his eyebrows in a look of concern. Sakakura is stumped.

“You didn’t tell me how you feel about it.”

“That must be killing you.” That’s… Munakata is teasing him about it? As much fun as that can be, now it only makes Juzo feel worse.

“Please?” This came off as more desperate than he wanted to sound. 

“Juzo, it isn’t a problem. You should have known this by now.”

“What did Junko say.”

“She told me.” “She told me and showed me, expecting a reaction I would guess. It did piss her off when she didn’t get one.”

“So you know that I’m..”

“Just as bad as Yukizome? Yes. I feel now I should come clean. I don't have any interest in that sort of thing.” It's a confession of his own. It's uncommon to be someone who doesn't do romance, among other things. And it's been in front of Sakakura this whole time. He had just assumed Kyosuke was polite with his displays of affection. It seems Chisa is a little different. Juzo is still terribly embarrassed.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. Kyosuke, I'd do anything for you. Just say the word and I'm gone.”

“I don't want that. You're my friend. I'd love for us to stay friends, as Yukizome and I have. Please?” Kyosuke takes Juzo’s hand in his own, holding onto it warmly. Maybe this has all been a miscommunication. A lack of communication? Either way, it comforts Juzo immensely. It’s not something he normally does, but Kyosuke is good at it either way.

“Okay.” Juzo says plainly, happily, and satisfied with the answer. Trust has never been as easy as it seems now. It should’ve been said earlier, he knows now. Even if his feelings aren’t reciprocated, even if they never can be, he’s satisfied with the fact that someone he loves is okay with who he is. Maybe someday, Juzo will be too.

**Author's Note:**

> So; I was extremely unsatisfied with Juzo's arc, as you can tell. When someone loves someone else, truly and fully, they put that person's needs above their own. In this case, it's difficult, because being gay is shameful and disgusting to Sakakura. But I think even he would know to prioritize the man he loves over his own pride. I think they should have written him as the type to have sacrificed his friendship for the sake of Munakata's dream. 
> 
> And just maybe, his friends should be okay with that. BUT NO!!! INSTEAD WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
